


57 Main Street

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Negative Two [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Spoilers, Swearing, gendered slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix thinks Locus is dead and is forced to move on with his life. He settles into a life of contract killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	57 Main Street

**Author's Note:**

> Felix doesn't know what happened to Locus after the Tartarus crash, but Felix survived Chorus. Felix ends up on Earth and finds a cafe called Locus on Main. So he starts going there every day to hold on to the last tentative shred of his partner. And one day when he comes in, the person behind the counter drops a plate. Felix looks up at the sound, locks eyes with the familiar face behind the counter, and what happens next is up to you.
> 
> Takes place after S13E18.

\---

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this, you fuck! You were supposed to make it out with me. Goddammit. God fucking dammit! Locus, you piece of shit, you were supposed to make it with me to the next job. Now you’re not.” Felix focused his rage, got in the hornet and left to take care of what they started, even if he would have to finish it alone. He couldn’t find Locus, so he would find someone to pay for that.

\---

It had been months since Felix had collected the money just before Hargrove had been apprehended. It didn’t fucking matter to him though. None of it really did. The point of their entire _partnership_ was that everything was shared. That included winning and leaving. As Felix had flown off of Chorus, alone, he had a sinking feeling that he was wrong for not overturning each and every rock by the temple to look for Locus. He felt like he needed to get out of there and get the job done. Don’t think about it. Thinking about it means he would have to worry about living life without him. The flight to Earth proved to be more than what he could do alone, so Felix hitched a ride with a group of space pirates after a while, disguising himself for the sake of making it to the planet without too much trouble. It was better than being alone, even if he wasn’t at the top anymore.

Two new ships and three dozen dead pirates later, Felix found himself in command of his own small ship with a skeleton crew on their way to Earth as well. He didn’t like the situation because it still felt like half of him was missing. Years. Years of his life being alongside Locus was gone now thanks to the remaining Freelancers and their pathetic excuses for soldiers. He had barely escaped with his own life and now he was left to mourn the one who didn’t make it out. Felix didn’t care where he went on Earth once he got there. He just wanted the reminders to go away that he was alone for the foreseeable future.

\---

Felix didn’t settle in one place once he made it to Earth, directing the few that stayed with him to go about the planet and gather up as many jobs as they wanted, pulling in more money. Felix promised he would show them how to run a successful pirate ship once they returned with enough cash, promptly killing each one of them once they did and transferring the contents of their bank account into his with the flick of a few fingers. It didn’t fill him with the same joy it used to when Locus was there to roll his eyes, to discourage him. He hated that he missed the condescension from Locus more than anything in their years together. He hated that he missed looking up to see Locus standing over him at any venture, whether it was because he had just knifed someone unimportant or because he fell asleep on their way from one hit to the other.

He missed that he could take jobs on, dressing up for the sake of the more complicated jobs, usually civilian. In a room full of people he still felt so alone that he didn’t have Locus there to share the experience. He was used to going back to their ship and unwinding. They knew how to calm each other. Now he had to look at everything as to how he should deal with it from his perspective.

Everything brought him back to Locus even after months of him being gone. He found himself picking up sweaters that he wouldn’t have looked twice at before. It was the little things that reminded him of what was now gone and it still hit him that after all those years together, he was the one still standing here, instead of the other way around. Locus would know what to do without him. Yet, Felix didn’t know what to do without Locus. He had refused to think about it before it happened and now he continued to wander aimlessly because it was the only thing that grounded him in the world and kept him from fading away entirely. He picked up the data chit that he kept after abandoning his armor and heading to Earth. As the only thing left that tied them together, he kept it safe no matter what. Pictures, stats, messages. All of it was stored on that tiny device and it detailed everything. Right up until...

He kept messages that Locus had sent him after the communication arrays went down. Despite being so sterile, he still downloaded them all to a datapad for safe keeping.

_‘Complete the objective. We have another job after this.’_

\---

Felix wandered aimlessly for months, taking care of odd jobs. He had little drive to do much more than be a hit man without Locus there. _Partners_. He huffed. Felix got into the rental car that had been dropped at his loft for his next job, turning on the radio and choosing something… having gotten used to _Locus_ choosing what they listened to. Driver chose.

‘ _I’ll love you long after you’re gone gone gone.’_ Felix stared at the radio for a moment, turning it off entirely.

“What in the fresh hell was that?” He opened the glove box, looking over his instructions for what he had to do next. _Your flight leaves in 2 hours. Tickets are enclosed. In the glove box of the car you will pick up in your destination will be a gun, clips and anything else you may need. Yes, even knives. We know how you work, Jin Woon. Complete the objective and terminate the target so that our assets aren’t loose in the field anymore. You will be looking for Alcides Isoba. He will be located at a business, but we want you to lure him away from there. Do not draw attention to yourself. You will return to your home in four days. Do not waste time._  

Felix opened up the instructions of where to go once he made it to the small coastal town. _Located on 57 Maine Street. Locus._

“This is a fucking joke right?” Felix asked no one.

Felix clenched his teeth as he drove to the airport, boarding the plane not long after and waiting to travel to his destination like so many other civilians. After so many years of military service, he still found the process slow and clunky. _Locus would have had us there by now._ As he exited the plane, he opened up his instructions. _Your vehicle will be on the far right wall. Bright red. We will not pay for any traffic infractions this time, Jin Woon._ Felix whistled as he came up to the sports car, pleased with himself for dressing appropriately. He threw the suit jacket onto the passenger seat, pulling off the tie finally. He still didn’t understand why his employer, who never communicated with him directly and instead sent messages, insisted he be dressed so nicely for every kill he sent him on. He found the credit card he would use for this trip as well as the hotel reservation at some dinky local place that he knew wouldn’t have anything beyond a bed, shower and toilet in the room. Felix made a noise of disgust when he saw he had to drive another hour to even pull into town where this had to go down.

Three hours, two stores and a half a bottle of rum later, Felix flopped on the hotel bed, already bemoaning the fact that he had to stay in this dingy hotel when he was so used to the finer life. At least he could hear the ocean from his window.

\---

Felix scoped out the “Locus” cafe even if the name made him wary. The cafe was one of the better places to eat in town and by the second day, Felix was scoping out the place, looking for the man that fit his description. Average build, mixed race but of African descent, just a bit shorter than him, according to the height indicated. Picking up clothes at the shop he stopped at the first night just made him look like a hipster douchebag, but the trip was only a few more days. Felix slipped the flask he picked up inside his back pocket, making his way down the stairs to walk over to the cafe. This hit was an expensive one and without it, he would probably be out of a job, not that it mattered much anymore. He only did this to fill time.

The bell jingled when he walked into the shop, ordering a coffee and a chocolate scone. He sat down at one of the tables, ensuring no one was looking before he unscrewed his flask and poured in some of the coffee liqueur that he had picked up as well. Locus would be scolding him for drinking at ten in the morning, but… at this point, that wasn’t the point anymore. He made a face when he sipped his coffee and picked the scone up for a bite. He would have paid more attention to the taste of it if he wasn’t too busy staring at the employee that had just walked in. He had memorized the name Alcides and here he was, right in front of him. The green nametag spelled it entirely and he knew there was no way that was his target. He set his napkin on the table, and the scone on top of that, taking the small plate in his hand. He hurled the plate as hard as he could against the floor, startling everyone else in the room.

“Six fucking months!” Felix shouted, looking Luca… _Alcides_ in the eye. “Six fucking months I have been mourning you. Thinking you’re dead. And I find you making fucking coffee in a cafe called ‘Locus’ like it isn’t a coincidence!” Several of the patrons grabbed their to go cups and left. Locus’ coworker looked at him, picking up the store phone to call the police.

“No, leave it. Go in the back.” Locus walked out from behind the counter. He pulled off his apron and set it on the table next to him.

“Six! Miserable months I have been wishing I could see you again because we worked together for fucking _years_ , Locus. Do you know what that does to someone? Do you? Or did you just get up and leave without a second thought to our _partnership_ that you clung to so tightly?” Felix had headed over to one of the garbage cans, grabbing a plate from the dish bin above it. “Seriously! What the fuck? Was this some dream of yours? To fucking leave me high and dry like that to take care of the rest of Chorus on my own?” He threw the second plate down, shattering it like the first one. Locus waited a few moments while Felix yelled, getting all of the pent up anger and _hurt_ that had been stewing.

“Is it my turn?” Locus asked calmly.

“Why the fuck should it be your turn, you cunt?” Felix spat out, grabbing another plate and narrowly missing Locus’ head when he threw it.

“Because when I found out you were still alive, I was the person who paid your boss to come ‘put a hit’ on me and to specifically send you, so I could see you. Ensure you had made it. I didn’t know where I was after the Tartarus crashed into the temple but I was injured and I did what I could to steal a ship from a nearby city. I thought you were dead.” Locus took a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of Felix, inches from him. He laid his hand on Felix’s shoulder like Felix had done to him so many times in their years together. “Come to find out you found a new boss. Big shot too. It just took me a while to scrape up the money to pay for you to come here.” Locus grabbed the broom from his coworker after she brought it out, sweeping up Felix’s mess.

“Wait, so what do I do about killing you?” Felix tapped his foot in frustration, not buying all the sap behind the two of them being separated.

“Alcides Isoba was never alive to begin with so it’s easy to call him dead. I can always go back to being Luca. Come on.” Locus nodded to a door that led to a stairwell. He motioned for Felix to follow him up the stairs, opening the door to an apartment scattered with books. The shotgun by the door didn’t surprise Felix so much when he walked inside, but the kiss that Locus gave him, pulling him in and cupping his cheeks as he pressed him against the door, did. He nipped at Felix’s lips and Felix fell into it, opening his mouth and kissing him hungrily.

“What was that for?” Felix asked when they parted, lips swollen slightly.

“I have six months to make up for.”

 


End file.
